Azucena del desierto
by Akrakya
Summary: Lo conoció de la forma más curiosa posible, y desde entonces no pudo dejar de admirar lo que suponía que alguien como él fuera humano. SpUK. AU.
1. La luz al final del túnel

Capítulo 1: La luz al final de túnel.

A principios del otoño de su vigésimo primer año de vida, Antonio Fernández, mientras observaba fijamente cómo danzaban en una transitada calle las prisas y el caminar mecánico de las gentes, fue víctima de una ola expansiva de desazón y tristeza, que lo recorrió de cabo a rabo sin compasión alguna. Lágrimas agrias asomaron a sus ojos, deseosas de precipitarse al vacío; tentándolo con el agotamiento adormilado que se acaece tras el desgaste emocional de la desesperanza.

Abrumado, decidió poner rumbo a su hogar. Por alguna razón extraña que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había detenido en un parque alejado del centro, y la angustia súbita e inesperada, que se le había pegado como sudor al cuerpo, lo despertó herido y traicionado. Le oprimía el pecho un puño férreo, que trató de denominar de diversos modos, mas no halló nombre que bien describiera la indeleble huella que hurgaba sin descanso en su interior. Apretó los labios: su boca adquirió un tinte pálido, y se vistió de línea tensa y firme.

"¿Qué sucede?", inquirió para sí, con la mirada clavada en el cielo. Cuando se vio incapaz de arrostrar el desconsuelo, y pensaba abandonarse ya al llanto descontrolado que amenazaba con hacerlo caer de rodillas, oyó un sollozo. Creyó que había sido propio, pero al oírlo nuevamente, y haberse asegurado de que su garganta no había liberado ningún sonido, volvió la cabeza.

Tropezaron sus ojos con el cuerpo de un joven rubio, parado detrás de él, como si hubiese querido esconderse en su sombra para llorar tranquilo. Tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus trémulas manos, y la violenta sacudida de su vulnerable cuerpo alertó a Antonio, que había olvidado todo calamitoso sentir.

Sin pensarlo siquiera un momento, se acercó al muchacho y lo rodeó con sus brazos, en una improvisada muestra de consuelo que pecaba de inapropiada. Aquél que llorara instantes antes se apartó con violencia, asustado, y fijó la mirada verde en Antonio Fernández, quien se sintió avergonzado y comenzó a hilar una disculpa que no pudo pronunciar en voz alta y clara, pues el rostro del joven era hermoso y lo dejó sin habla.

Antonio Fernández pensó que acababa de dar con la acepción del adjetivo "bello". Los fulgurantes ojos salvajes del muchacho, enmarcados por frondosas cejas oscuras (como raíces internándose en la tez nívea, pensó Antonio), reflejaban desconcierto e incredulidad a partes iguales. Antonio Fernández apreció con detalle el rostro demudado del joven, y se dijo:

" _Nariz esculpida por un cincel meticuloso; labios de caprichoso rosado; mejillas de suave apariencia y pómulos altos; cabello rubio y corto... Casi no parece humano. Recuerda, ¿a quién, a quién recuerda? Estos colores tan pálidos y al mismo tiempo vivos no los puede lograr un hombre._ "

Pensó que debía dibujarlo. O, lo pensó, hasta que él habló, y su voz se descubrió a sí misma como una lluvia de desprecio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, maldito gilipollas?

El pasmo se apersonó en el rostro de Antonio. No pudo responder, y tras chasquear la lengua, el joven rubio dio media vuelta y dobló en una esquina.

Al perderlo de vista, el cuerpo de Antonio se relajó, y aún le llevó un minuto entero reaccionar y seguir al muchacho que tanta belleza acumulaba en cada uno de sus armoniosos rasgos. Apuró el paso, y sintió que la desesperación aumentaba según se sucedían los segundos y la espalda del joven no aparecía. Vagó cerca de dos horas, hasta acabar exhausto, y no pudo encontrarlo, lo que le llenó de frustración y decepción. En todo ese tiempo, no pensó una sola vez en las palabras que le había dirigido el muchacho, pues no abandonaba su cabeza el hecho de que no conocía su nombre, y esto lo atormentaba como una lacerante quemadura en el cuerpo.

Volvió a su hogar, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a dibujarlo. Moviendo el lápiz con maestría por el papel, rememoró cada pequeño detalle del joven, con tal acierto que parecía haber contado con una fotografía antes de empezar. Se sintió satisfecho con el resultado, aunque no había finalizado. En una esquina superior escribió con cuidada caligrafía:

 _Azucena del desierto, no temas._

 _Oscuras golondrinas me han escrito,_

 _de ti hablado;_

 _y si bien no te conozco,_

 _ya te amo..._

 _Azucena del desierto, no me temas._

Suspiró. Se sentía feliz, y encuadrando el dibujo lo colocó en la mesilla de noche vacía que tenía en su habitación. Se durmió pensando en el muchacho rubio, y, esa noche, en sus sueños, lo llamó de tantas formas posibles que, al despertar, supo que alguno de los nombres con los que había intentado bautizarlo era correcto. Así, resolvió escoger uno por cuenta propia, y con voz empapada de emoción, declaró, como si fuera un juez pronunciando la resolución de un juicio:

\- Arthur.


	2. ¿Qué saben de amor las polillas?

Capítulo dos: ¿Qué saben de amor las polillas?

Arthur Kirkland deseaba expresar, deseaba ser expresivo. Era incapaz de hallar consuelo en el silencio, y por ello, se mantenía continuamente ocupado. Describía cada pequeña emoción que sintiera recorrer su cuerpo o el de otras personas, y lo hacía con un fervor casi excesivo, tragando con avidez las palabras que no pronunciaba, sino escribía devotamente. Se sentía ajeno a su cuerpo, y por esa razón trataba, con pavorosa desesperación, de acercarse a él lo más posible.

Llevaba hasta el extremo sus reacciones. Las meditaba con calma, acompañado por el repiquetear de sus pasos seguros y cadenciosos. Pensaba qué responder, cómo, modulaba el tono de su voz y el de sus gestos: elegía la altura óptima hasta la que elevar sus manos, la suavidad con la que moverlas o girarlas en el aire... Para Arthur Kirkland no existía mayor elegancia que aquella que retrataba la sobriedad de estilo de una persona educada.

Era escritor. Si bien deseaba publicar grandes novelas, a la par de ejemplares como _El honor perdido de Katharina Blum_ , o _La muerte de Iván Ilitch_ ; era consciente de que para ello era necesaria una sensibilidad que él, muy tristemente, no poseía. Escribía artículos sobre temas muy diversos para un modesto periódico de tirada nacional, lo cual le sumía en una nublosa tormenta de placidez y egotismo: alguien debía leer sus palabras, alguien debía asentir ante lo que narrara... Alguien _debía_ considerarlo _escritor_. Aunque Arthur Kirkland se presentara a sí mismo como escritor en ciernes y en acto, su sustento se lo daba una empresa norteamericana afincada en Nueva York, con sucursales a lo ancho y largo del mundo, para la que trabajaba corrigiendo textos. Este último detalle lo desconocía todo el mundo –salvo él mismo, aquéllos que lo habían empleado y tres compañeros de equipo con los que compartía extenuantes horas de trabajo–, y Arthur Kirkland se alegraba de que así fuera.

A finales de otoño de su vigésimo año, un compañero de la sucursal madrileña, lo invitó a una exposición en una galería regentada por un conocido de éste. Al principio, Arthur pensó en negarse, sin embargo, y tras sopesarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que dicha exposición podía ser un buen artículo sobre el que escribir en el periódico.

-El artista es todavía desconocido – advirtió Kiku Honda –. Pero el dueño de la galería, Feliciano Vargas, insiste en que posee una forma maravillosa de ver el mundo.

" _Sensibilidad_ ", pensó Arthur Kirkland sintiendo despertar en su interior un ramo sobrecogedor y sorprendente de celos y desprecio hacia un pintor del que ignoraba incluso el nombre. Al percatarse de ésto, abrió la boca en un intento de soterrar las funestas emociones que lo embargaban, y resolvió preguntarle a Kiku Honda el nombre del artista. Su compañero, con una sonrisa amable estirándosele en el rostro, respondió:

Si no recuerdo mal, su nombre era... ¿Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

El tono de duda con el que contestó Kiku Honda despertó un flujo intenso e inesperado de ternura en Arthur Kirkland, lo que relajó la dureza de sus rasgos tensos y celosos.

-¿Entonces? – Murmuró Kiku Honda –. ¿Vendrá?

-Iré – dijo Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Kiku Honda había sido especialmente puntual aquel día. Arthur Kirkland lo notó ansioso e impaciente. " _Guarda mucha estima a las palabras de Feliciano Vargas_ ", pensó. " _Está deseando ver aquéllo de lo que tan bien le hablaron y ello se refleja de manera tan cristalina que hasta resulta gracioso._ "

Procuró reprimir la risa que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta, y si bien lo logró, fue incapaz de contener el tono jocundo y parcialmente malicioso con el que saludó a Kiku Honda.

-Pareciera que recoge usted a la mujer que ama, Honda, y no a un amigo. Tiembla tanto que hasta me siento mal por no ser su enamorado.

Las mejillas redondas de Kiku Honda se tiñeron de carmín, y Arthur Kirkland estalló en una risa estruendosa que avergonzó aún más al verecundo joven.

Calmados los ánimos, tomaron un taxi hasta la galería _**Mundum adumbrant**_ , y, una vez allí, fueron contagiados por el ambiente animado y bullicioso que desprendía el lugar. Se dirigieron a la entrada, donde un desenvuelto hombre de ojos de color avellana los saludó con efusión, insistiendo particularmente en Arthur, al que incluso abrazó. Arthur Kirkland lo identificó como Feliciano Vargas. Lo imaginaba más joven, mas lo cierto es que parecía superar la cincuentena, y eso lo convenció de su experiencia y profesionalidad. De pronto, ardía en deseos de admirar la obra del tal Antonio Fernández, cosa que Kiku Honda advirtió con asombro.

-Mi hermano mayor es un gran admirador del señor Fernández – decía Feliciano Vargas, con la mirada clavada en Arthur Kirkland –, aunque eso nunca se lo escucharán decir a él.

Arthur Kirkland se descubrió riendo. Algo había en esa velada que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. No podía explicar a qué se debía la dicha que lo embargaba tan furiosamente, no obstante, tal era su fuerza que se sentía perder la consciencia, abandonarse a un estado de pletórica incomprensión y desconcierto.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalinata exterior del edificio, y Feliciano Vargas los despidió a fin de saludar a los nuevos visitantes, deseándoles disfrute y turbación a partes iguales. Arthur Kirkland apuró el paso, dejando atrás a Kiku Honda, y se internó en la primera sala que vio aparecer en el ancho pasillo.

Ante la primera obra en la que posó la mirada, Arthur Kirkland contuvo el aliento. El corazón le martilleaba fieramente en el pecho, y no supo hallar palabra alguna que definiera el descontrolado estado de angustia atroz que le había provocado la sola visión de las desesperadas pinceladas que esparcían color por todo el lienzo. Había un hombre sentado en un banco pútrido, en lo que se presuponía era un parque por la noche. Tenía la mirada revuelta, y Arthur Kirkland pensó que estaba ante un hombre degenerado, depravado y cruel. Sostenía en sus manos seniles una muñeca desnuda, cuya cabeza yacía en la hierba mustia, a los pies del anciano. Leyó el título: _El abuelo enfermo_ , y pensó que esas palabras solamente las diría un niño. Se extendió por su cuerpo el horror, y creyó comprender una realidad detestable y execrable. Apartó la mirada y vio a Kiku Honda parado a su lado. Se fijó en su rostro y supo que no había errado: había en ese cuadro una brutalidad indefectiblemente animal, una obsesiva locura que había logrado mancillar la pureza de la infancia. Esa cabeza arrancada resonaba como un grito desgarrador en medio del silencio.

Se movió, abandonando la atracción obscena que rodeaba al _Abuelo enfermo_. Cuadro por cuadro, Arthur Kirkland fue mortalmente herido. Había tantísima potencia, tantísima humanidad en cada una de las obras de Antonio Fernández, que el deleite ocasionado por estar presente en ese momento en esa galería, rebasaba su pecho y anegaba de lágrimas su rostro.

Se sumió en la expresión ajena. Y entonces lo supo: él no podía ser expresivo, pues hasta esa noche, él, Arthur Kirkland, no había conocido la opulencia desmedida de la emoción humana.

Con este pensamiento en mente se enfrentó al último cuadro de la exposición. El llanto cesó de súbito, y la confusión, el aturdimiento y la perturbación lo asaltaron, desorientándolo.

Tamaña fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a sí mismo retratado en un lienzo de 195 x 130 centímetros. Arthur Kirkland ahogó un grito, extasiado ante el cuadro. Los colores eran hermosos, una mezcla sencilla y suave de tonos cálidos. La pincelada prieta había tenido gran consideración con el detalle, y estaba tan bien trabajado que Arthur Kirkland, en vez de atemorizarse, se sintió halagado. Leyó el título: _Azucena del desierto_ , y fue ése el instante en el cual el sentido común regresó a él y pudo sentir miedo. También fue ése el instante en el cual Antonio Fernández Carriedo reparó en Arthur Kirkland. Lo vio observando anonadado su cuadro, y sin pensarlo, abandonó la conversación que mantenía con un austríaco interesado en hacerse con la colección entera, y, agarrando de un brazo el cuerpo del rubio, lo giró a fin de que lo encarase.

Era él. Era la acepción del adjetivo "bello". Antonio Fernández no pudo contener la emoción en su voz, que se rompió cuando él pronunció una sola palabra, que heló a Arthur Kirkland.

-Arthur...

Su nombre.

* * *

Éste es el primer fic que escribo... Y lo cierto es que estoy tan sumamente nerviosa que ni siquiera puedo pensar en con qué palabras rellenar este espacio.

La idea para esto llegó cuando me senté delante del portátil y me dije: "Quiero leer un fic SpUk". Jamás habría pensado en escribirlo yo misma, pues considero que disto mucho de la emoción necesaria para escribir. Pero, al final, decidí hacerlo, por diversión y porque quiero contribuir al fandom.

El dibujo de la portada también es mío. Y la razón por la cual ahora les cuento esto es una: he recibido un review.

Muchas gracias, Zenithia. Recibir sus palabras me he hecho increíblemente feliz, pues no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera..., que nadie se tomara la molestia de hacerlo. Sinceramente, muchas gracias.


	3. El concepto de ser humano

Capítulo 3: El concepto de ser humano.

– Arthur – repitió.

La sorpresa inicial fue prontamente sustituida por un arrebato de ira. La descuidada y violenta manera en la cual un completo desconocido –Arthur Kirkland obvió que dicho desconocido parecía conocerle– lo había atropellado irritaba enormemente a Arthur. Frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos, y se apartó de Antonio Fernández, en un intento de recuperar su espacio personal.

Ante la reacción de Arthur, Antonio se sintió herido. No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, y, aún así, el hecho de que se alejara deliberadamente de su persona, que lo mirara con reprobación, y que su voz no se descubriera como debería (como una capa fina de nieve dulce y suave derritiéndose a principios de primavera), lo llenaba de inefable tristeza. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y quería hablar, quería decirle algo, presentarse, ¡cualquier cosa! No podía. Las manos le temblaron, y se sintió desvalido. Él era un mísero humano, no era comparable a la divinidad que irradiaba Arthur, y temía que éste se escudara en la clara diferencia patente entre ambos, y se alejara para siempre.

Recordó de pronto que ya había pensado eso: que no volvería a verle. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, parado, con la cabeza levantada, los hombros bañados de orgullo, la pose altanera. Ahí estaba él, Arthur, _su_ Arthur. Pensó en el destino y un relámpago de alegría inundó su rostro.

Arthur Kirkland no sabía qué decir, mas lo cierto es que al ver el contento en el rostro del desconocido, se calmó, y la presión en su espalda disminuyó drásticamente, hasta desaparecer. Procuró buscar palabras con las que inquirir a qué se debía tanta brusquedad, cuando se percató de ello: lo conocía.

A finales de septiembre de ese mismo año, cuando había salido a fin de despejarse, a fin de tratar de ahogar con el estruendo de los coches la creciente aflicción desesperada, la pesadumbre desconsolada que lo atacaba sin descanso... Cuando ya no había logrado soportarlo, cuando había aceptado que la novela que con tanto ahínco había escrito, en la que tantas ilusiones había guardado, había sido rechazada no por una o dos, sino por un total de diecisiete editoriales diferentes; cuando había comprendido que no importaba qué, no estaba a la altura, no era _bueno_ ; él lo había consolado. El abrazo con el que acarició su cuerpo había sido un momento pobre y escaso, un arañazo artificial en la serie continuada y redonda de sus días, y, sin embargo, lo había reconfortado. Dado que Arthur Kirkland sentía desprecio auténtico hacia aquel individuo que fue en el pasado, en ese pasado en el cual no pudo contener la desolación vertiginosa que le producía el muro sincero que había levantado la ruptura del anhelo, había relegado a la memoria ese incidente... Y, ahora, como una burla despiadada, él aparecía ante sus ojos y lo llamaba: "Arthur".

– Te quiero – dijo él.

Conmocionaron a Arthur tales palabras. Antonio pareció avergonzarse, y apartó la mirada, como si fuera a huir. Levantó las manos y las movió con nerviosismo, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Fruto de tal nerviosismo, al buscar un lugar medianamente seguro en el que posar la mirada, miró a Arthur. Arthur le devolvió la mirada, incriminándolo, sintiéndose sucio e insultado. Se había ruborizado, pues, a pesar de todo, era ésa la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía tales palabras, que se las decían de frente, sin dudar. Que no dudaran lo enfermó.

Antonio Fernández supo que había cometido un grave error. Arthur lo miraba tal y como si lo hubiera traicionado, como si hubiera abierto en canal a su hermano para luego bailar sobre sus entrañas. En un momento de lucidez, Antonio Fernández recordó un cuadro de Goya: _Saturno devorando a un hijo_.

Él había cometido un delito igual, si no mayor: había hablado impulsivamente a una criatura inhumana de un sentimiento puramente humano. A pesar de sentirse sumamente decepcionado consigo mismo, al apreciar el evidente sonrojo de Arthur, Antonio sintió una corriente vibrante en el pecho, y supo entonces que no estaba arrepentido, que no _debía_ estar arrepentido. Él era sincero, pues le había bastado un solo segundo para internarse en la maravillosa profundidad espesa de su mirada, y con ello lo había descubierto: lo amaba.

Arthur brillaba de un modo que no podía, no quería explicar. Le bastaba a él con saberlo, él era la única persona capaz de desenmarañar el crudo conjunto de cuerdas, ramas y contradicciones que simulaba ser. Él era el único que quería entregar su vida y su arte a ese propósito: al propósito de retratar su belleza y humanidad.

– Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo – dijo Antonio, aunando fuerzas –. Me gustaría que fu... – Tartamudeó. Una vez hubo desvelado su nombre, la mandíbula de Arthur se había desencajado. Antonio temió haberle decepcionado, ya que sabía que reconocía su nombre. Estaban, al fin y al cabo, en su primera exposición–. Que fuera mi modelo...

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Él no quería que fuera su modelo, él quería que supiera cuánto lo amaba y le diera la oportunidad de enamorarlo. Fue, no obstante, capaz de comprender que, en esas circunstancias, lo mejor era fingir una selección léxica inapropiada. De ese modo, Arthur pensaría que ese "Te quiero" inicial no era sino el preámbulo de una propuesta descabellada que, con suerte e intervención del destino, no podría declinar.

Arthur Kirkland estaba contrariado. El artista que tantas emociones había despertado en su corazón monocorde lo había asaltado y le había pedido que fuera su modelo. El artista al que tanto envidiaba, el artista cuya pincelada _amaba_ , estaba parado ante él, mirándolo como si fuera un espléndido ejemplar que retratar, y esto llenó de inseguridad a Arthur Kirkland. Hallándose en una disyuntiva, se propuso una rápida disquisición del asunto, y los resultados obtenidos no hicieron sino aumentar su desconcierto.

Arthur Kirkland _quería_ aceptar. Se sentía infinitamente agradecido para con Antonio Fernández Carriedo por fijarse en él, por querer fijarse en él. Sin embargo (y esto anonadó a Arthur), también se sentía herido. Él había deseado formar parte de la vida del artista, pues tal era la expresión de sus obras que éste no podía ser más que un alma soñadora, con un velo de inocencia auto-impuesto. Quería conocerlo, conocerlo de verdad. Instantes antes, mientras paseaba por los pasillos sintiendo fuego y hielo en el pecho, había asaltado a Arthur Kirkland el deseo de saber quién era aquél que había logrado captar de tal modo la condición humana, la condición terrestre, la condición de la existencia. Había anhelado fuertemente poseer su número de teléfono, y poder llamarlo, sin temor a resultar molesto; poder presentarse en su hogar sin avisar; poder hablar con él largas horas sobre cualquier cosa. Arthur Kirkland había deseado solaparse a la existencia de Antonio Fernández Carriedo mucho antes de conocerlo. Ahora, la oportunidad le era dada, y, con hondo pesar, Arthur Kirkland resolvió negarse.

Antonio Fernández lo supo antes de que él hablara, y por ello, se adelantó. Señalando la _Azucena del desierto_ , dijo:

– Hay en usted una conjunción de humanidad y divinidad, Arthur. Quisiera disculparme por el incidente de principios de otoño, fui impulsivo y no pensé en lo que usted pudiera pensar de mis actos.

Arthur Kirkland se sintió extraño ante esto. Había obligado a alguien a quien admiraba a disculparse, y, si bien la disculpa era necesaria, consideró que había algo de erróneo en ella. " _Se disculpa por ser como es_ ", pensó Arthur, sintiendo una raíz de amargura bajarle por la garganta.

– Aún así, quisiera saber más de usted. Quizás no me crea, mas he estado pensando mucho en su persona a lo largo de todo el otoño... Si no lo desea, no pose para mí. Le aseguro que, en caso de hacerlo, cobraría usted lo que quisiera, y si no tuviera con qué pagarle, robaría – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Antonio Fernández, y, cual reflejo, los labios de Arthur Kirkland se estiraron tímidamente –. ¿Aceptaría bajar conmigo alguna noche a algún bar cualquiera? Quiero ser su amigo.

La sinceridad de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, así como su coraje, emocionaron a Arthur Kirkland, que, sin pensarlo siquiera, asintió. Cuando atestiguó la reacción de Antonio, Arthur supo que había hecho lo correcto.

" _Está tan feliz_ ", pensó. Despertaba en su corazón afecto hacia Antonio Fernández Carriedo, muy fuertemente ligado a la admiración que le profesaba, y esto lo alegraba y alertaba a partes iguales.

– No me he presentado aún – dijo Arthur –. Mi nombre es Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland.

Estiró la mano para estrechársela al artista, pero al comprobar que éste no hacía amago de moverse, la fue bajando con lentitud. Antonio Fernández se accionó como un resorte, y se lanzó a agarrar con ambas manos la mano nívea que pensaba retirarse. Su movimiento súbito sorprendió a Arthur Kirkland, si bien también le causó humor. Entonces recordó que Antonio Fernández sí parecía conocerle, e inquirió con un marcado acento:

– Si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo supo usted de mí? Jamás nos habíamos visto hasta este mismo otoño, y yo nunca le revelé mi nombre.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo esperaba esa pregunta. Él mismo se había sorprendido al descubrir que no había errado y que, efectivamente, su Arthur se llamaba Arthur Kirkland. Sin dudarlo, contestó:

– Desde que nos conocimos, he soñado con usted cada noche. Muchas veces lo llamé, sin embargo, no se volvió jamás hacia mí hasta que exhalé, en el último instante, un suspiro, que fue acompañado de una sola palabra: su nombre, Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland no comprendió la oleada de vergüenza que barrió su cuerpo, llevándose consigo todo su moderación, y exclamó, antes de poderlo evitar:

– ¡Mi-miente!

Antonio Fernández quiso darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo. En su lugar le dio su número de teléfono, y le pidió el suyo. Después, acordaron la cita, y, el español, osado a raíz de las mieles del éxito, también le dio su dirección.

– Venga cuando le plazca – dijo –. Siempre será usted bien recibido.

Arthur Kirkland quiso ir al hogar de Antonio Fernández Carriedo en ese mismo instante. Negó para sí y se despidió del artista, dándole la enhorabuena por el éxito de la exposición, y olvidando que un retrato suyo colgaba a sus espaldas. Volvió junto a Kiku Honda, y le agradeció que le hubiera invitado a la exposición, sintiéndose exultante y lleno de esperanza.

* * *

Al cabo de dos días, Antonio Fernández Carriedo recibió una llamada telefónica de Feliciano Vargas, quien le instaba a comprar varios periódicos en los que se hablaba de su exposición. Así lo hizo, y así dio con Arthur Kirkland. Las palabras de elogio de éste lo llenaron de indescriptible contento, y, una vez hubo finalizado su lectura, lo llamó.

– ¿Le es posible comer conmigo hoy, Arthur?

– Sí – contestó Arthur.

Nada más verlo aparecer, a la entrada del metro, Antonio Fernández Carriedo supo que no había forma de contenerse: estaba enamorado, y como tal pensaba actuar. Poco importaba nada, le bastaba con saber que Arthur vendría cuando él lo llamara. Según fue acortándose la distancia entre ambos, crecía la dicha y el contento de verse.

– Hola – dijo Arthur.

Antonio tensó el cuerpo, bullendo de felicidad.

– Te quiero – declaró.

Para Arthur Kirkland no hubo lugar a dudas esta vez, y comprendió a qué se refería Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

* * *

A decir verdad, no estoy segura con esto, con a dónde estoy llevando esta historia. Siento que me lleva ella a mí y me sorprendo continuamente con el resultado obtenido. ¡Yo quería escribir una historia simple y rápida, alegre y divertida! Pero Antonio es Antonio, y le da por complicármelo todo, diciendo que él quiere esto y no lo otro. Y luego está Arthur, que es aún peor, todo el rato con complicaciones de toda índole.

He recibido dos reviews más. Agradezco muchísimo que me las hayan escrito, me hace realmente feliz.

 **Gigisu** , en relación su cuestión, Arthur tiene veinte años a lo largo de los tres capítulos. Conoció a Antonio a principios de otoño (en España, lo cual es a finales de septiembre), y la exposición tiene lugar a finales de otoño (a mediados de diciembre, en torno al catorce). Gracias por sus palabras, y espero que este capítulo también le encante.

 **Zux Zux** , no tiene idea de cuánto me han animado sus palabras... También me han aterrado, si le soy sincera, pues ahora temo no estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Aún así, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por llevar esta historia a buen puerto, siguiendo cierta adecuación y cohesión; y espero no decepcionarla en ningún momento. Además, le agradezco infinitamente que se tomara la molestia de escribir un review. Muchas gracias.


	4. El polvo tiende a barrer recuerdos

Capítulo 4: El polvo tiende a barrer recuerdos.

Arthur Kirkland había aceptado posar para Antonio Fernández. La cuarta vez que visitó el hogar del artista encontró la puerta principal abierta. Esto cauteló al muchacho, que, con paso precavido –como vaticinando una situación aciaga–, se internó en el enorme apartamento de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Lo encontró dormido en su habitación, y en ese instante reparó en una fotografía simple, que reposaba en la casi desnuda mesilla de noche, a un lado de la cama.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó a ella y la levantó. Oyó a Antonio revolverse entre las sábanas, y supo que estaba despierto. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, como si su curiosidad fuese una cosa despreciable. " _He faltado a la intimidad de Antonio_ ", pensó Arthur Kirkland, intentado controlar el pánico que lo había asaltado de súbito. " _Debe de pensar que soy indiscreto y maleducado..._ "

Se sintió triste, realmente triste, pues temía haber disgustado a Antonio con esa patente muestra de confianza y manejo en un terreno que no era suyo. " _Como si tuviera derecho_ ", sollozó para sí.

– Es el primer dibujo que hice de ti – dijo Antonio, rompiendo el silencio –. La tarde en la cual nos conocimos, cuando te marchaste, te busqué largas horas, con ansioso afán, y, al no encontrarte y sentir la imperiosa necesidad de volver a verte, recurrí a lo único asequible a mis manos: el dibujo.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo lo tuteó. Arthur no se sorprendió, pues advertía que éste pretendía mostrarse sin reservas, y para ello, hacía lo que estaba en su mano a fin de comportarse del modo más sincero y cercano posible. Aunque no lo admitiera, semejante muestra de cotidiano afecto le producía inmenso placer, y ardía por corresponder a su proximidad, si bien no sabía cómo, y, por ello, callaba y actuaba según amparaba la cortesía.

Fijó su mirada en el dibujo. Había pensado que era una fotografía, tal era su realismo. La dúctil delicadeza del grafito lo impresionó sobremanera. " _¿Es así como me ve?_ ", inquirió para sí, sintiéndose imprevistamente hermoso. Se percató entonces de las palabras cuidadosamente escritas en una esquina superior del dibujo. Preguntó a Antonio al respecto, y este, azorado, borboritó:

– El dibujo no había logrado plasmar las palabras que quería dedicarte... Por ese motivo, te las escribí, pensando que nunca podría decírtelas de frente.

Antonio apartó las sábanas y se paró frente a Arthur, a una distancia prudencial, deseando no incomodarlo. Los cabellos rubios de éste despedían una suave fragancia que Antonio Fernández Carriedo podía oler desde su posición. Posó las manos sobre las manos de Arthur, que agarraban el dibujo encuadrado, y recitó solemnemente:

– _Azucena del de desierto, no temas. Oscuras golondrinas me han escrito, de ti hablado; y si bien no te conozco, ya te amo... Azucena del desierto, no me temas._

El cuerpo de Arthur Kirkland tembló. Sintió que su cuerpo abandonaba la realidad, como si, de pronto, fuera incapaz de escuchar o experimentar con él algo. A su alrededor, la habitación pareció girar lentamente, y, entonces, de improviso, se abalanzó sobre él. Se difuminaron los colores, y Arthur Kirkland no pudo ver nada, salvo una estela corinto que arrojaba ceniza recorriendo la oscuridad de la estancia.

Al segundo, esta visión hubo desaparecido. Arthur Kirkland se descubrió conteniendo las lágrimas.

– Las palabras son para ti, ¡así que te las entrego! – Exclamó Antonio Fernández, atento a las expresiones del otro. Se embebecía ante la facilidad que hallaba Arthur Kirkland para emocionarse, sorprendido al mismo tiempo por la vergüenza que esto generaba en el rubio –. Quisiera darte también el dibujo, pero es realmente importante para mí... Aun así, si lo quieres, pídemelo y te lo daré – finalizó, sin apartar las manos de las de Kirkland.

– No – replicó Arthur –, no es necesario. Me bastan... Sus palabras me bastan – continuó, clavando la mirada en algún punto por encima del hombro de Antonio Fernández –. Gracias.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo sonrió, abriendo mucho los ojos, y estirándose, como si fuera incapaz de soportar la felicidad.

– Ven, Arthur. ¿Has desayunado?

Arthur Kirkland asintió.

– Ah, bueno... Da igual. ¿Quieres desayunar de nuevo conmigo? Lo cierto es que te estaba esperando... ¡He hecho churros! ¿Te gustan los churros?

El muchacho rubio apartó con violencia el libidinoso pensamiento que plagó de improviso su mente, tratando de asentir, o negar: cualquier cosa que no hiciera tan dolorosamente obvio el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Antonio fingió no percatarse de la respuesta tensa del otro, un tanto inquieto. Le había tomado por sorpresa, y dijo para sí: " _Pobre chico... Si está acojonado. Parece que no está_ acostumbrao _a que lo inviten a algo_ ".

– ¡Oh! – Susurró entonces Antonio, agachando la cabeza de cabellos castaños y apretando contra su estómago las manos –. No hace falta que sigas tratándome de usted, hombre, que hay confianza. Además, tampoco habrá tanta diferencia entre ambos, de dos a cinco años como mucho.

Esto atrajo la atención de Arthur. Focalizó la intensidad de su mirar en los verdes ojos de Antonio.

– Eso es cierto. Pareces muy joven, aunque a veces tengo la impresión de estar tratando con un anciano. Eso me desconcierta. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Antonio?

Arthur Kirkland procuraba mostrarse lo más abiertamente posible, si bien ello le sugería que ese instante con Antonio no era sino una farsa: como un personaje de obra barata que no termina de entenderse, no lograba casar sus palabras con su boca.

– Veintiuno – dijo, encaminándose a la cocina. Arthur lo siguió sin percatarse de que estaban moviéndose, llevando el dibujo encuadrado consigo –. En cosa de dos meses cumplo veintidós... Tú tienes dieciocho, ¿no es así? Algo en ti te hace increíblemente infantil a mis ojos, y no sé si es la edad o la forma con la que observas cada cosa, como si te sorprendiera.

– Veinte – siseó Arthur, ligeramente contrariado –. Y no es que cada cosa me asombre, es que, en tu presencia, las cosas parecen fuera de lugar, como si llevaras desorden allá donde posaras el pie – refunfuñó, herido el ego –. Esto me causa tal sensación de impotencia que no puedo evitar admirar con detalle cómo logras en un instante cambiar el flujo de aquello que te rodea.

Antonio se turbó. " _Impotencia_ " reverberaba en su conciencia. " _Impotencia_ ". Quiso cuestionar al respecto, mas se abstuvo. " _No sería sincero_ ", pensó, sintiendo cómo se le desarrollaba un nudo en la garganta. Tragó nerviosamente, y tosió. Luego, de modo altanero y separando cada palabra, enunció:

– Presiento que si te ofrezco café vas a exaltarte. De todas maneras, y, aunque sé que te prefieres el té Earl Grey – Antonio pronunció esta palabras como algo similar a "Alrr Grei" –, voy a ofrecerte café y/o chocolate, y a fingir que no tengo té, porque la verdad es que, aunque diga que finjo, no fingiría; puesto que muy ciertamente no tengo té. El motivo de esto no es otro que tu persona, Arthur, pero, y dado que soy un buen anfitrión, no te lo comentaré tampoco. Dicho esto, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

Arthur pensó que debía reír, y por ello, rió.

– Chocolate estará bien.

– Ah, sabia elección. Tampoco tengo café, si voy a ser sincero. Solamente poseo dos cosas: pobreza y felicidad. Esto último es debido a ti, pues me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí conmigo.

Le inundó una sonrisa resplandeciente el rostro. Arthur experimentó cierto cosquilleo en cada dedo del cuerpo, las yemas parecieron arder, y anheló poder escindir la línea temporal y así hacerse dueño de un fragmento minúsculo de ese instante. La sonrisa de Antonio era casi tangible en su interior, y cobraba una fuerza inefable, como si se tratara de un torbellino infame de emociones positivas y danzarinas. Se creyó capaz de absorber colores, de poderlos atrapar en las manos como si fueran mariposas en un campo dorado de flores, y la certeza de que esta era la naturaleza de Antonio causando estragos en él lo golpeó con precisión. " _Cuánta dicha se halla oculta en cada faz humana, y cuánta sinceridad destila él cada segundo... Toda la grandeza humana puede juntarse en un solo punto, y de este se abrirá un ancho cauce que desembocará en él, en él, simplemente en él y en su exquisita condición de ser sintiente... No comprendo a qué se debe esto, a qué se debe que hoy esté parado delante de él, que él me hable y me trate como a un igual cuando no lo merezco ni puedo siquiera alzar la cabeza hacia su ingratamente seductora luz, y a pesar de esto, me siento agradecido y muy egoístamente planeo aprovechar este desliz del destino del modo menos pudoroso y precavido posible. Me siento... vivo, vivo y alegre. Quiero reír, quiero reír, ¡quiero reír muy alto!_ ", discurrió Arthur, al tiempo que vibraba en su pecho el estruendo de la risa. Rió, rió con auténtico regocijo, y convidó de esto a Antonio. Pronto, en medio del barullo quedo del recuerdo de sus risas, ambos se sintieron en paz.

Desayunaron hablando sobre muy diversos temas, entre los que son dignos de mención la procedencia de Arthur, cuál es la razón del Arte, el significado de la Literatura, la felicidad y la angustia que provoca el hastío existencial. Ambos se hallaban cómodos en el ambiente que habían creado, opinando en mutuo acuerdo que no había necesidad de guardar para sí pensamiento de ninguna índole.

– "La literatura existe porque la vida no basta" – citó Arthur.

– ¿Es eso verdad? – Inquirió Antonio.

Arthur temió contestar. Por un momento pensó que no, no era así. A él, el mundo le bastaba ahora que estaba con Antonio, pues su presencia era un bálsamo que cubría cada posible grieta que hubiese en la vasta inmensidad del mundo. Arthur Kirkland no supo qué contestar, y esto lo sumió en un estado de catatónico estupor, pues hacía poco menos de un mes habría respondido con seguridad que sí, que era verdad, que eran tales palabras tan ciertas que hasta había crueldad y malicia en el hecho de ignorarlas o fingir que no tenían relevancia alguna.

Entonces, lo asaltó un pensamiento fugaz, una pequeña chispa que saltó desde el fuego del letargo soporífero que parecía inherente a su ser, y este le dijo: " _¿Has pensado que en este mundo tienes suficiente con Antonio?_ ".

Arthur Kirkland titubeó. Se sentía vulnerable y débil, como si hubiera perdido todo rastro de individualidad. Un pavor atroz asaltó su carne, y no pudo mantenerse quieto. Fue a levantarse cuando la voz suave, cálida y jovial de Antonio Fernández Carriedo irrumpió el trabajoso hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Opino que es mentira. El mundo jamás podría no ser suficiente... Y por esto, justamente por esta grandiosidad que tanto lo caracteriza, el ser humano se ha visto obligado a crear el Arte en todas sus facetas. Es tal la complejidad del mundo, tal su profundidad, que necesitamos inventariar todo lo que en él ocurre. Es la misma razón por la que estimamos conveniente conocer a otros, más allá de la clara necesidad social del ser humano. Es cuestión de seguridad. Aun así, nunca, nunca lograremos conocer enteramente nada, así le dediquemos cada hora de nuestras efímeras vidas... Es una cosa triste, y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilizadora.

Arthur Kirkland sintió frío el cuerpo. El anterior hilo abyecto lo llenó de culpa. ¿Bastarle? ¿ _Bastarle_? ¡Cómo podría no bastarle! No..., no, había algo más, algo que Arthur no pudo interpretar. No era cuestión de bastar, era algo mucho más inquietante y hondo. Reprimió un suspiro de frustración, incapaz de formular un orden lógico en su tumulto interno. Estaba confuso, y todo el previo contento le semejó el eco burdo de una fantasiosa historia narrada poco antes de conciliar el sueño.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo fue asaltado por una miserable lluvia de desazón. Había algo en el rumbo en que había derivado la conversación que había terminado por enervar los ánimos de ambos. Se levantó, recogió las tazas y los platos, los dejó en el fregadero y le dirigió una mirada triste a Arthur. Ahogó un gemido de frustración y probó a estirar los labios, como si les preguntara sin podían hacerle el favor de sonreír. Al ver que la sonrisa aparecía con insultante facilidad, Antonio se dirigió a Arthur.

– Ven – dijo, con voz vacilante, esperando una confirmación del carácter voluble e intransigente del inglés en los ulteriores segundos –. Ven – repitió.

Contra todo pronóstico, Arthur Kirkland fue. Lo siguió hasta una habitación decorada muy pobremente, y posó para Antonio sin cambiar en un ápice la serena voluntad de su mirada.

" _Quiere estar aquí_ ", alivió a Antonio el percatarse de este hecho. Arthur, por su parte, todavía nervioso a raíz del irresoluto asunto que tanto lo debilitara, aceptaba, ante todo, que deseaba estar con Antonio. " _Tengo miedo_ ", se dijo, " _sin embargo, a pesar del miedo, él... Estar con él me alivia, me alivia y me gusta tanto. Tanto..._ ".

En un momento dado, ambos levantaron el rostro y se miraron con fijeza. Y ambos sonrieron levemente, confundidos por el deseo que vislumbraban en los ojos ajenos.

* * *

Me sorprende mucho adónde voy con esto. Me gusta mucho el romance, no voy a negarlo, pero me avergüenzo muchísimo de (ahora que vuelvo a leerlo) lo que escribo, pues no reconozco nada. Demasiada predisposición por ambas partes, dilucido...

Quisiera agradecer los reviews escritos. Me emociona muchísimo recibirlos, y empiezo a entender por qué resulta tan animante encontrar el interés necesario en otros a la hora de escribir... Así pues, voy a contestarlos con toda la alegría de mi corazón (y con un saludo implícito que no sé cómo meter en cada respuesta):

 **Zux zux:** Lo cierto es que llevo tres días con este capítulo escrito. En lo único que puedo pensar en esto, así que no me queda más remedio que escribir para calmar un tanto mi cabeza... Voy a tratarte de tú entonces, y no te disculpes por lo largo que fue el comentario, pues desató mucha felicidad en mí, lo cual es positivo...

Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, así como de los anteriores. Y trataré de hacer caso a tus palabras en lo referente al cómo sentirme con esta historia (cosa obvia en la que nunca había caído). Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar. Lo aprecio muchísimo.

Ten un buen día.

 **Zenithia:** En primer lugar, quiero agradecerle el haberse tomado la molestia de comentar. En segundo, ¿de verdad le gusta el dibujo? ¡Me alegra mucho! Y así mismo me alegra que le gustara cómo se desarrolla la historia. Espero que esto no decaiga en ningún momento. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por que esto sea así. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus palabras, en verdad que las valoro muchísimo, ¡y le deseo un buen día!

¡Hasta luego!


	5. La vanidad de las flores invernales

Capítulo 5: La vanidad de las flores invernales.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo había estado planeando una sorpresa –que esperaba le fuera grata a Arthur Kirkland– desde que, a su modo de verlo, Arthur se hubo convertido en una figura fundamental en su vida, no ya en la de pintor, sino en aquella que llevaba lejos del pincel como humano cualquiera en la amplia vastedad del mundo.

Arthur le había comentado en una ocasión que, de su infancia, aquello que más en falta echaba no eran sino las mañanas dedicadas a la plática insustancial en medio de una gran llanura verde, acompañada de una labrada comida preparada con esmero y pulcritud, y la presencia de su familia. Antonio Fernández había sido capaz de leer entre líneas, y entendió en el sosiego y la mirada pálida de Arthur que aquellas mañanas guardaban en ellas el único reducto salvo y feliz que podía relacionarse con su familia, y que de esto se derivaba su vital relevancia. Antonio sabía que Arthur había vivido una infancia difícil, y una todavía más difícil adolescencia, y si bien ambos eran adultos jóvenes iniciando el ascenso a la senectud, había entre ellos un lazo fortuito que alegaba que ambos habían vivido circunstancias que habían mordido, masticado y tragado la fruta negra de la inocencia que asiste a la niñez.

Antonio quiso recrear los plácidos domingos ingleses en un vibrante domingo español. Quiso cocinar con todo el amor del que disponía su corazón, y sentir en lo alto de una colina, al lado de Arthur y rodeados de la belleza del mundo, que ambos eran felices. Quiso, quiso férreamente, fieramente, vehementemente. Quiso, quiso y quiso, y cuando hubo decidido que lo haría, que traería los instantes amorosos del pasado de Arthur, se desinfló toda la energía en su pecho con un chasquido fugaz y silencioso. Esas mañanas tenían un significado especial para Arthur Kirkland, y Antonio Fernández Carriedo se veía incapaz de robárselo por querer compartir uno igual, uno parecido, con él. El deseo de Antonio nacía de sus entrañas: quería que el inglés se sintiera agradecido para con su persona; que, en su compañía, sintiera la dicha deslizarse como miel a través de su garganta; que no olvidara cada uno de los actos que tan servilmente él le entregaba.

Antonio Fernández se sintió una rosa marchita. Observó con particular detalle sus manos, sabiendo que nacía en él en ese instante un brote de inusitada desesperanza. Sin siquiera pensarlo, murmuró para sí:

– No habrá dicha o goce en la mirada que en tu más pronta cercanía me dirijas, Arthur. No habrá alborozo ni contento; habrá acostumbrada inercia, y entonces se deslizará el gris de mi vientre y manchará todas las tierras a la vista. Temo decepcionarte.

Resonaron sus palabras en las paredes blancas. Antonio dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas, deseoso de dar con algo que pudiera hacer feliz a Arthur. Dejaba vagar la mirada por la ventana abierta y al dar con el azul del zarco cielo, zumbó una brisa en su corazón, y Antonio se puso en pie de un salto enérgico y amarillo. Una sonrisa tímida surcaba su rostro, y una emoción dulce abanicó su desasosegada alma. Sintió que los colores del atardecer giraban el rostro y cantaban para él con voz melódica, armoniosa y bella. Se encaminó con paso apresurado a la sala de estar, eligió con cuidado el que le pareció el lienzo más elegante y melancólico de todos los que tenía y esperó que alguno de sus innumerables pinceles cobrase vida en sus manos.

Hubo una explosión de color. Antonio rio en voz alta, pensando en Arthur Kirkland. No hubo necesidad de meditación alguna: los rasgos de Arthur trocaron a velo fino de infancia, sus ojos se abrieron como dos abismos hondos en la tierra, y brotaron emociones estrelladas de las cerdas del pincel.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo se sintió fuera de sí, exultante. Había alegría en su pecho, ardiendo con llama infatigable. Su voz había perdido fuerza, y su garganta guardaba el nombre del amado; mas no así las manos, que con ráfagas de violenta entrega se deslizaban raudamente por el lienzo.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, a fin de contemplar su obra. Empujó un caballete que había detrás de él, y este a su vez empujó otro caballete que cayó sobre una estantería raquítica. La estantería fue a parar al suelo, así como los libros que en ella se exponían y varios trofeos de pintura ganados en los inicios artísticos. Uno de los trofeos era de cristal, y al estrellarse se rompió en cientos de fragmentos diminutos con un estruendo blanco. Antonio miró fijamente el desastre causado, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se había desarrollado. Entonces, rio muy alto. Un mirlo se posó en el alféizar de la ventana, y Antonio quiso que Arthur estuviera en ese momento con él.

" _Con qué facilidad se desatan las tormentas_ ", pensó mientras agarraba uno de los lienzos caídos y lo apoyaba en un caballete. Sostuvo un instante carboncillo entre los dedos y luego lo arrastró por la tela, retratando con sumo cuidado la fragilidad del mirlo que lo miraba desde la ventana. " _Ah, Arthur, quiero verte. Quiero verte._ "


End file.
